El destino nos juntara
by IsatyAmore
Summary: esta historia comienza cuando se separan en el anime y se vuelven a reencontrar en el parque y se vuelven a ver ya que gracias al destino himeko trabajara en la empresa de chikane pero que pasara en ese tiempo en el trabajo laboral con ambas
Título: El destino nos juntara

 **CAPITULO 1**

En la pelea contra Yamata no Orochi y al sellar al orochi con ame no murakamo y para construir un mundo nuevo tuvo que haber un sacrificio de una de las sacerdotisas de sol o la luna, sacrificándose a una de las sacerdotisas en manos de la otra.

La sacerdotisa de la luna era Chikane y la sacerdotisa del sol era Himeko las dos eran la una para la otra donde chikane tuvo que hacer el sacrificarse por el inmenso amor que le tenía a Himeko no podía permitirse matar a Himeko con sus propias manos así que planeo un plan para que Himeko la odiara con todo su corazón para sin temor le mate se unió con orochi y hacerle pensar a Himeko que la mataría a ella y a su mundo con sus seres queridos, Después de la pelea y Himeko hablaba con chikane entre espadas y espadas para que reacciones y vuelva a ser la chikane que era antes, cuando de repente Himeko le atraviesa con la espada a chikane se quedo en shock y chikane cae en las manos de Himeko , ella no podía soportar haberle matado cuando su espada y le dice a Chikane "No puedo vivir sin ti por ti hare esto" y acerca su espada en su cuello cuando una mano la detiene y era Chikane con sus últimas energías le dice "Detente baja la espada no hagas por favor si no mi sacrificio no valdría la pena ".

Himeko. Chikane chan...

Chikane. (Acerca su mano cerca del pecho de Himeko) acepta mi verdad

En eso pasan un recuerdo de sus vidas anteriores cuando peleaban de nuevo con Yamata no Orochi y Himeko se sorprende mucho y comienza a recordar pero en eso dice

Himeko. Chikane no Chikane porque? Tuviste que hacer esto por mí..!No te podre ver de nuevo

Chikane. No podía soportar matarte de nuevo tanto en mi vida pasada no lo soporte peor ahora, por eso tuve que actuar mal contigo lo siento por esa noche tenía que hacer de todo para que me odiaras y no dudes en matarme

Himeko. Te perdono Chikane porque todo lo hiciste por mí, pero lo que me dijiste esa noche también fue mentira

Chikane. Qué cosa?

Himeko. Tú me dijisteis que me amabas verdad o también fue una mentira? Todo era falso

( lo dice llorando y con la cara sonrojada con una cara suplica de saber la verdad)

Himeko. Respóndeme Chikane chan

Chikane. Eso es verdad

Siempre estaba enamorada de ti eres tu mi mundo mi princesa que gobernaba mi corazón eres ese sol que hacia brillar a la luna

Himeko. Yo también Te amo

Chikane. O.O

Himeko. Ahora comprendo todo lo que sentía por ti no solo era admiración pensaba que lo sentía por ti solo era admiración pero todo mi admiración cubría todo este amor este amor que te tenia x eso fue cuando me beso Ogami-kun y no me explicaba mis lagrimas era porque a el no lo amaba si no a ti

Chikane. Himeko eres tan linda gracias pero soy una cobarde y mentirosa estoy segura que no sientes nada por mi y lo dices solo para confortarme pero gracias Himeko

Mi amor por ti no solo es cariño es amor porque yo quiero besarte, abrazarte, etc.

En eso siente Chikane que las manos de Himeko en sus mejillas y Himeko se le acerca cada vez más y le da un profundo beso que le deja sorprendida a Chikane de que sus palabras de Himeko eran ciertas y sentías lo mismo pero un profundo dolor ya que Chikane iba a desaparecer de este mundo

Himeko. Perdóname Chikane por no darme cuenta de tus sentimientos hasta ahora lo tenias que soportar viéndome y hablando de salidas con souma

Guardando el dolor y tristeza para ti por favor Chikane no te guardes todo a tu corazón comparte conmigo tu dolor tristeza alegría porque quiero ser tu Himeko (dándole un beso Chikane en los labios)

Chikane. Himekooooo!

Himeko. Te amo Chikane chan no me avergonzare por este sentimiento no importa lo que digan los demás

Te amo tanto Chikane chan..!

…..

Después sale una luz donde se trasladan a pelear con orochimaru y ganan la pelea

Y regresan a su escondite su lugar favorito que tenia en el jardín llenas de flores ya que ame no murakamo le da un tiempo para que se despidan en eso se toman unas fotos juntas y Himeko le dice

Himeko. Nos vemos hermosa en esta foto =)

Chikane. Es verdad pero tu mas!

Himeko. Hace un hermoso dia no te gustaría pasar un dia mas

Chikane. Claro que me gustaría pero…

Himeko. Lo se ¿porque no puedo estar contigo?

Si yo te amo tanto ( lo dice entre lagrimas)

Chikane. Himeko

Himeko. Nos falta muchas cosas que hacer incluso el álbum quedan paginas vacías y quiero llenarlas están las dos juntas lleno de nuestros recuerdos

No quiero estar lejos de ti

Chikane. Yo tampoco

Himeko. Te esperare

Chikane. O.O

Himeko. Todo si es una eternidad no perderé ante el mismo Dios porque nuestro amor es mutuo

Chikane. Himeko….

En eso se transportan al lunar sagrado del templo de la luna y Chikane esta siendo separada de Himeko por el poder de la Diosa y no se quieren soltar y tienen sus agarradas

Himeko. No quiero separarme de ti Chikane chan

No quiero…!

Chikane. Himeko

Himekooo….!

Regresare te lo prometo voy a regresar no se cuanto tiempo me tome pero lo hare reencarnare prométeme que lo haras me esperaras

Himeko. Lo hare no importa como será tu apariencia estoy segura que recordare este amor que te tengo para siempre

Cuando son separadas finalmente por la diosa y Chikane dentro del templo sagrado de la luna y la diosa le dice no me pides perdón y maldecirás tu destino como sacerdotisa de la luna por oponerte a mi voluntad

Chikane. Soy feliz por encontrar de nuevo a Himeko otra vez pero te demostrare todo lo contrario me daras la oportunidad de ir al mundo de nuevo para poder ser feliz con Himeko

Diosa. Ja ya veremos..!

….

Después de 1 año la Diosa le dice te haz ganado mi perdón por eso te dare la oportunidad de regresar al mundo pero como tu ya sabes Himeko no te recordara ya que en ese mundo tu no existes y todos los recuerdos que pudieron haber de ti desaparecieron para siempre nadie se acordara de ti y comenzaras de nuevo y tu incluso no te acordaras de Himeko cuando estés en su mundo posiblemente se vean cara a cara pero no tendrán ningún recuerdo de sus vidas pasadas ya que yo los tengo guardados

Chikane. No importa yo que este amor que tenemos nos podremos juntar de nuevo

Diosa. Ok veremos si el destino esta de tu lado ya que te debo un favor a ti y Himeko por luchar dos veces en sus vidas pasadas y ahora como lo hicieron pero te daré el regalo que pienso darles pero solo si me demuestras que lo que tu me dices es cierto que el amor que tienen el verdadero y el destino les podrá juntar de nuevo.

Chikane. Vaya un favor para nosotras me intrigo y veras que lo que digo será cierto ya que este sentimiento es verdadero y te agradezco por perdonarme y darme esta oportunidad que significa mucho para mi

Diosa. Entonces regresaras al mundo tendrás el mismos estatus que tenias anteriormente pero no la misma familia pero si el mismo nombre Chikane el nombre de la sacerdotisa nunca se perderá al paso del tiempo vivirás en el mismo país pero acuérdate no podrás acordarte de Himeko si algún día la vieras tendrás la sensación de haberla conocido nada más y no sabrás nada de nada ni de mi, pero si cumples lo que tan seguras estas sabrás de mi y las dos se acordaran todo y te daré mi regalo si me demuestras que lo lograras

Chikane. No me importa ya te dije antes te demostrare que el destino nos juntara y nacerá de nuevo el amor que tenemos en nuestro corazón

Diosa. Entonces aclarado todo te deseo lo mejor suerte..

Chikane. Gracias por todo =)

…

…

Era una mañana muy hermosa donde el sol reflejaba su luz entre las cortinas de una joven Llamada Himeko Kurusugawa tiene 20 años es una famosa fotógrafa de la revista "TokioCity" una de las mayores editoriales de Japón permanece de la familia Himemiya donde permanecía dormida en su cama soñando el mismo sueño que tiene todo ese tiempo que no se lo puede explicar ya que no le puede ver la cara a esa persona pero oye la voz de una chica diciendo espérame! Espérame me lo prometes Himeko la chica siempre le sonríe y tienen sostenidas sus manos donde solo puede notar la silueta de una chica alta con el cabello largo y siempre la ve medio borrosa porque siempre desaparece al final es un sueño que siempre se levanta con unas lagrimas en sus ojos seguía durmiendo hasta cuando escucha un sonido…

Ring Ring Ring Ring Ring Ring…..

Himeko. Quién sera?

(Estirando los brazos de la cama para coger el teléfono que estaba en el velador en eso..)

Makoto. Himeko…..!

Himeko. Ahhh..? makoto eres tu.. que paso?

Makoto. Jajajaj.. nunca cambias siempre eres una dormilona pero te acuerdo que hoy no trabajas te voy a visitar a tu casa ya que tiempos que no nos vemos desde la graduación ok!

Himeko. Queee..! solo asi como asi me das la noticia cualquiera dice que ya llegastes de tu viaje para ir yo a verte tu eres la que no cambia jajajaj..!

Makoto. Jejje..! si. Es que quería darte la sorpresa ya que no nos vemos en mucho tiempo…

Himeko. Ok te espero =) ya me voy levantando

Makoto. Bueno en realidad estoy al frente de tu departamento asi que si serias tan amable a abrir a tu mejor amiga que ha venido a verte =)

Himeko. Que….!

En eso se levanta de la cama como rayo y sale de su cuarto pasando la sala abrir a su amiga de preparatoria

Cuando le abre la puerta en eso esta makoto con su famosa sonrisa que la caracteriza a la alegre mako y le braza a Himeko donde se rien diciendo te extrañaba mucho en eso la hace pasar a mako a la sala se sienta en el sillón y Himeko diciéndole si quería un voz de agua donde ella acepta con gusto y riéndose a la vez

…

Himeko. Porque te estas riendo ahh..

Makoto. Es que estas igual como me imagine jajajaja..! todo alborotada jajajajja..!

Himeko. Mou..! ya basta siempre eres asi jajajajaj..!

Makoto. Cuanto tiempo ehh? Como te va cuéntame

Himeko. Si mucho tiempo diría yo

Mmmm..? que te diría de mi, mejor yo quería escuchar de ti como te ha ido con eso que te contrataron en otro país después de la graduación

Makoto. Bueno que te diría conoci a alguien que me gusta mucho pero esta en parís todavía en estos días viene por aca ya que se quedo arreglando unos tramites que tenia

Himeko. Vaya te enamorastes..! O.O

Makoto. Sip jejjeje..! parece que si y tu como vas de enamoramientos ya que en la prepa le dijistes que no a souma! Y por cierto que es de el?

Himeko. Bueno yo no salgo con nadie aun porque aun estoy esperando a esa persona especial en mi corazón y no se después de la graduación no eh sabido nada de el

Makoto. Bueno algún dia encontraras a esa persona especial que te puedo decir yo imaginate que nunca me imagine que me iba a enamorar de esa persona =3

Ya como dice el dicho jejej.. el amor llega donde menos te imaginas

Himeko. Bueno si..! y dime quien esa hablas solo diciendo esa persona pero no me dices quien es?

Makoto. Etto..! como te diría bueno veras puede ser que te asombres o pienses mal no se pero veras a mi me encanta una chica llamada Tamao es increíblemente hermosa su carisma su forma de ser me enamoro que mas te puedo decir jejej.. :3

Himeko. Enserio que bien que allas buscado a una chica que ames con todo tu corazón a mi no me importa eso entiéndelo asi que no te preocupes y si siempre piensa eso! Ok porque el amor no tiene géneros llega cuando menos te imaginas jejeje..!

Makoto. Wow eres increíble piensas igual que mi jejejeje… por eso eres mi mejor amiga y yo la tuya

(le dice poniendo su brazo casi por el hombro y hace con la mano como un perrito)

Himeko. Jejeje.. y por cierto y cuando quieran tener un bebe como no pueden que van hacer has pensado en eso

Makoto. Claro que lo eh pensado! Podemos adoptar un bebe ya que hay muchos niños solos en este mundo o también ya que la ciencia avanza cada vez mas y que no sabias que posiblemente parejas del mismo sexo pueden tener hijos

Himeko. Enserio como avanza la ciencia increíble y es verdad hay muchos niños solos en este mundo pero también es maravilloso tener un bebe con la persona que amas ne!

Makoto. Sip ojala se pudiera ñ.ñ ya que no todos tienen ese privilegio

Ahh.. por cierto cuando venga mi novia para que la conoscas ya que te quiere conocer ya que hablado bien de ti jajajaja… en estos días viene me dijo pero exactamente nose porque me quiere dar sorpresa jajaja.. pero que no pasa esta semana me dijo jajajaja..! ya que viene con su amiga ya que la novia de su amiga viene aca por negocios también

Himeko. Enserio que gusto =) me alegro pero tengo la imaginación de que nos llevaremos muy bien….

En eso suena un celular

Ring Ring Ring…..!

….

En eso ve Himeko que la llaman de la editorial y dice Lo siento pero tengo que contestar no te preocupes contesta dice makoto

Himeko. Sii que paso

Sakura. Himeko te quería decir que no te olvides mañana en ir temprano a la editorial la hija del jefe va a venir a Tokio a supervisar a todos y quiere conocer al personal acuérdate ya que tu siempre llegas tarde te estoy diciendo desde ahora no te olvides ok ya que ella viene temprano dio un aviso por parte de su secretaria ya que esta tomando el mando del editorial

Himeko. Enserio vaya si que cambian muchas cosas de la noche a la mañana jejeje.. ok llegare temprano bueno hasta…!

Sakura. Ahh..!1 ciertoo te tengo que entregar unos documentos y explicarte esta tarde asi que nos vemos en el "Cafetería flor y café" que queda por el parque el que queda cerca de la empresa

Himeko. Ehh porque yo tu siempre te encargabas de eso y ahora tengo visitas

Sakura. Es que tengo que irme de viaje me mandan mañana y sabes acabo de ver a la hija del jefe es súper linda en persona ya que vino a conocer el lugar ya que mañana trabaja hoy solo vino para conocer las instalaciones es agradable pero sería como el papa jajajaj..!

Himeko. Bueno bueno ya nos vemos por cierto a que hora y bueno ya le eh de conocer a ella pero ojala no sea gritona como el papa cuando se enoja jajjaja..!

Sakura. En 1 hora aproximada nos vemos a las 11:00am ya que tengo que arreglar unos trámites antes de mi viaje

Himeko. Ok ya voy saliendo entonces

Sakura. Ok t espero no llegaras tan tarde xfavor

Himeko. Si pero que desconfiada

Sakura. Es que te conozco jajajaj…

Himeko. Ajajaja..! Entonces alla nos vemos

…

Después cuelga el teléfono

Makoto. Trabajo ehh..?

Himeko. Pues si ni en mi dia libre puedo descansar jejeje…!

Makoto. Antes de que te vayas puedo pedirte un favor

Himeko. Claro dime?

Makoto. Me puedo quedar x unos dias es que en mi departamento esta remodelando es que a mi novia le quiero dar un bonito lugar donde podamos vivir

Himeko. Claro no hay problema, bueno me voy alistando ya que tengo que salir rápidamente ya que esta un poquito lejos y tengo que salir caminando ya que mi carro esta en el taller me quieres acompañar

Makoto. Enserio gracias entonces voy al cuarto de invitados a desempacar las maletas y declino tu invitación enserio quisiera acompañarte pero algo me dice que me quede aquí jejeje…

Himeko. Nunca cambias bueno alístate domas x suerte ayer limpie los polvos del departamento asi que no te preocupes =)

Makoto. Gracias bueno nos vemos avísame cuando hallas llegado voy a dormir un poco ya que fue un largo viaje

Himeko. Duerme =) ok yo te aviso

….

En eso Himeko entra a su habitación cogiendo una ropa lo mas rápido posible se puso una falda blanca y un sueter de color menta cogió su cartera y su cámara para revisar unas fotos que tenían pendientes también y sale de la habitación rápidamente a dirigirse a la cafetería donde se va a reunir con Sakura

….

….

Eso es todo señorita Himemiya ya conoció las instalaciones de la editorial y un poco de los empleados que tenemos en la empresa pero mañana conocerá a todos los empleados ya fueron avisados para que conozcan a su nueva jefa ya que su padre le encargo el imperio de la empresa dice la secretaria a Chikane en eso van entrando a la oficinas

Chikane. Claro están bien equipadas cada instalación de cada departamento del empresa cumpliendo su función para la empresa, pero creo que me acostumbrare poco a poco hacerme cargo de la empresa más grande d Japón ya que reciente vengo de Francia ya que todo mi vida eh estudiado allá y eh trabajado y bueno alla era famosa cuando tocaba el piano y en mis juegos de tennis ya que muchos rectadores me desafiaban pero siempre les ganaban siendo hombres como mujeres y no eh tenido tiempo para el amor y las personas que mi papa me a presentado para que saliera en citas las eh rechazado porque no estoy interesada en el amor lo sabre cuando el momento justo y tu sabes muy bien otoha- san ya que has vivido conmigo por trabajar en mi familia desde mucho tiempo y tuviste que venir unas semanas antes para conocer el movimiento del empresa ordenado por mi padre

Otoha. Claro señorita Chikane pero ya sabe su padre quiere que se haga cargo del negocio familiar ya que tiene suficiente edad para encargarse como él lo dijo y en ese tiempo no solo por la economía de su padre usted mi señorita Chikane a progresado ahorrando una gran fortuna x todos esos conciertos y partidos que a tenido en toda su carrera

Chikane. Lo se quien creyera que mis pasatiempos favoritos me harian crecer una fortuna propia pero siempre sabia que tenia que hacerme cargo del negocio familiar aunque no diga que me disguste pero quería tener algo propio de mi propio esfuerzo como lo hacia en parís

Pero tengo planeado hacer unos negocios hacer crecer la empresa no solo en Japón sino al nivel mundial, pero para eso necesito una socia que viene mañana de parís a mi casa es mi mejor amiga te acuerdas de shizuma.

Otoha. Su amiga la hija primogénita de la familia Hanazono

Chikane. Si ella misma tengo planes que hacer con ella y ella esta de todo acuerdo

Otoha. Que no va ser si ustedes dos en el instituto donde estudiaban siempre se ayudaban la uno de la otra

Chikane. Bueno si jejejej..! en la prepa si me han pasado muchas cosas que diría yo jejeje..!

Bueno Otoha- san voy a dar unas vueltas a fueras del empresa y cuando regrese mi padre me llamas y vengo enseguida ok voy a conocer un poco los alrededores del empresa ya que vine el auto con el chofer durmiendo no pude conocer nada =)

Otoha. Claro señorita pero que le acompañe los guardaespaldas

Chikane. No te preocupes todo ira bien no voy muy lejos igualmente

Otoha. Como usted diga señorita Chikane

…..

En eso sale Chikane del edificio y todos los empleados admirados por su belleza ya que es primera vez que la conocen sin saber que era la hija de su jefe y ahora ella iba a ser la jefa de todo el empresa a su temprana edad

En eso se abren las puertas eléctricas de vidrio de la empresa y sale Chikane respirando aire puro ya que desde hoy para adelante se cargara del negocio familiar cuando se sorprende ver cerca un parque donde le da curiosidad en ver como es preguntándose si habra un jardín de flores, como el que tiene en la mansión de parís en eso va entrando al parque para despejar la mente

….

….

…..

En eso Himeko esta cerca para llegar a la cafetería y se pregunta que hora serán cuando ve el reloj de su mano mira hora 9:35 se sorprende la hora y se pregunta caray voy a llegar tarde si le doy la vuelta a este parque mejor me adentro al parque ya que es solo caminar recto para llegar y es mas rápido y Sakura no se enojara conmigo como siempre jejej..

En eso saca unos papeles que tenia unas dudas para analizar todo y no olvidarme en no preguntarle nada a Sakura ya que en persona es mejor que por teléfono cuando me explica algo

En eso Himeko se entretiene leyendo unos papeles para ir resolviendo sus dudas en su mente para decirle cuando la vea a Sakura y seguía caminando de largo ya que conocía este parque como la palma de su mano ya conocía el camino

….

Chikane woww..! esto increíble es pequeño este parque no como los hay en parís pero es lindo a mi forma de verlo increíble el cielo se ve pequeño es mucha diferencia Tokio que parís en algunas partes parece que me tengo que acostumbrar a muchas cosas pensaba Chikane caminando mirando al cielo cuando de pronto….

Auch…..!

Chikane siente que se choco con alguien y ve a esa persona tirada en el suelo sobándose la parte del coxis con la cabeza mirando al suelo con unos regados en el piso

Himeko. Oye fíjate x donde caminas..!

Chikane. Lo siento mucho estaba distraída..

En eso Himeko alza la mirada y se sorprende lo que ve al frente suyo a una mujer bellísima nunca la había visto por aquí pensando es tan bella como se llamara tiene unos hermosos ojos es como si me mirara dentro de mi ser que es este sentimiento y Chikane cuando alzo la mirada también sorprende a ver a una chica hermosa se parece a un vacile que tenia en el instituto hace mucho tiempo antes de comenzar su carrera de pianista y tenista pero esta chica que tenia era mas bella no se lo podía creer que bonita era con esa expresión en la cara que tenia se veía encantadora y esos ojos le cautivaron a Chikane

….

Chikane. En enserio lo siento mucho vamos te ayudo a levantarte ñ.ñ

Himeko. Ehh..! Gracias.. O/O

En eso Chikane coje sus manos para levantarle a esa chica cuando se toparon las manos sin razón alguna se sonrojaron cuando la levanta se quedaron mirando frente a frente

Himeko pensando wow en hermosa mas de cerca y es mas alta que mi por lo que veo caray nunca me ah pasado esto que este sentimiento de felicidad

Chikane pensando sin duda alguna es hermosa tiene unos hermosos ojos que raro nunca me ah pasado esto con nadie que es este sentimiento de felicidad

…

Chikane. ( reaccionando) Oohh vaya tus papeles están regados te ayudo a recogerlos ojala que ninguno se allá manchado

Himeko. Gracias tranquila no es toda tu culpa yo también estaba distraída leyendo estos papeles ya que tenia que arreglar con una compañera de trabajo jejjee.. lo siento por actuar asi antes

Chikane. No hay problemas lo sentimos las dos al mismo tiempo jejeje..!

…

Chikane y Himeko. Disculpa como te llamas ñ.ñ O/O

Chikane. Jajajaj..! ups! Parece que lo dijimos al mismo tiempo jeje.. primero yo me presento que te parece! ;)

Himeko. Jajajaj..! O/O claro

Chikane. Mucho gusto mi nombre es Chikane…..

Cuando la interrumpe un celular

Ring Ring Ring …

Chikane. lo siento tengo que contestar

Himeko. Tranquila =)

…

Otoha. Señorita Chikane su padre acaba de llegas al empresa ahora esta en la oficina esperando por usted dice que venga lo más pronto posible

Chikane. Ya me dirijo asi que dile que no se preocupe

Otoha. Ok Señorita Chikane

…..

Chikane. Lo siento una pequeña emergencia que se me olvido jejeje..

Himeko. Si suele pasar jajaja..

Chikane. Por cierto en que tema íbamos cierto ya te dije mi nombre me falta el tuyo ñ.ñ

Himeko. Claro ñ.ñ

Mi nombre es Himeko Kurusugawa

Chikane. Vaya si que es hermoso tu nombre e igual como lo eres tu ñ.ñ

Himeko. O/O enserio lo crees

Chikane. Si no me gustan las mentiras Himeko n.n

Himeko. Bueno es que eres la primera persona que me lo dice

Chikane. Enserio que ciegos que no pueden ver que eres una lindura con esos ojos amatistas que brillan más x la luz de este sol y me encanta ver mi reflejo en tus ojos ñ.ñ

Himeko. O/O ehhh..? etto yo decía de mi nombre que era hermoso O/O pero gracias me siento halagada

Chikane. Bueno no lo dije solo para halagarte solo te dije la verdad ñ.ñ a cierto me tengo que ir lo siento fue un gusto conocerte enserio me encanto verte ojala tubieramos la oportunidad de vernos de nuevo pero esta vez hay que tener cuidado en no tropezarnos de nuevo para que no salgas herida jejeje..

Bueno me tengo que ir Himeko vaya me gusta decir tu nombre ojala no tengas problemas que te diga asi ne!

Himeko. No tengo problemas =) O/O y si me encantaría verte de nuevo si yo también me tengo que ir porque tenia que verme con mi amiga de trabajo si no me mata si llego tarde jejejej…

( en eso Himeko mira el reloj y mira 10:12 am )O.O

Oohh no puede ser llegue tarde de nuevo esta vez si me va a reclamar no puede ser .

Chikane. Jejeje..! lo siento por mi culpa llegaras tarde entonces nos despedimos Himeko me tengo que ir de soplada como tu también ya que tenemos asuntos urgentes que llevar acabo en diferentes lugares me imagino jajaja..

Himeko. Asi también nos vemos entonces cuídate Chikane ch…!

En eso Chikane sale de volada corriendo despidiéndose de Himeko diciendo Adios a lo lejos y Himeko se queda perpleja viéndola correr con esa hermoso cabello flotando por el viento y le dice Adios con la manos O/O

En los pensamientos de Himeko vaya que si es hermosa nunca eh visto nadie asi me imagino alguien tan hermosa seguro ya a de tener alguien en su corazón me olvide decirle que también me gustaba su nombre que ella también era bonita en vez de eso me quede embobada mirándole ojala que no halla pensado que soy rara o algo por el estilo

Ahhhhhh cierto me olvide por completo caray! Tengo que salir corriendo como lo hizo Chikane chan

…

En eso Himeko sale corriendo a la cafetería y Chikane a la empresa pensando las dos en verdad que era bonita y ojala puediera encontrarme con ella de nuevo me encanto decir su nombre Himeko – Chikane chan se repetían el nombre de la otra cada vez sentían que el decir el nombre de cada una se sentía relajada y feliz un sentimiento nuevo para ellas

…..

Himeko llega a la cafetería donde podía notar una impaciente y enojada sakura con la ceja levantada desde la ventana y con miedo entra sabiendo lo que le va a decir

….

Sakura. Vaya que al fin apareces pensé que no vendrías como siempre tan impuntual acuérdate que tengo que hacer mucho que hacer antes de mi viaje mañana

Himeko. Lo siento muchísimo enserio es queue paso un pequeño problema al venir aquí

Sakura. Bueno bueno ya paso enserio que tengo poco tiempo ven siéntate para hablar de negocios

Himeko. Okk enojona ñ.ñ

Sakura. O.o bueno mira quería decirte que como me voy de viaje mañana y no se cuando voy a regresar asi que te tienes que encargar lo que hacia en la empresa

Himeko. Queee…!

Sakura. No interrumpas todavía que llegas tarde acabo de hablar y ahí puedes decirme algo okk

Himeko. Esta bien

Sakura. Bueno mira sabes que mañana en el empresa va a ver un gran cambio primero que el jefe el señor Himemiya va a dejar todo a cargo a su primogénita a su única hija donde no sabe mucho del negocio pero para eso vaz a estar tu, tu vaz hacer su mano derecha en la empresa como yo fui el del señor Himemiya ya en el tiempo que tienes trabajando sabes los movimientos todo de la empresa como todo te lo enseñado tienes un plazo de enseñarle bien y acompañarle en todo a la hija del jefe para que aprenda el plazo es de 3 semanas porque tiene un viaje que hacer que es un negocio muy importante para la empresa tu le vas a acompañar al viaje como su futura mano derecha siempre estará con ustedes la secretaria ella es su mano izquierda de la señorita Himemiya y la izquierda también del señor Himemiya asi que cualquier duda le preguntas a ella

Otra cosa más no se si sabias pero la hija del jefe es famosa por tocar en concierto en operas por su talento en el piano y en el tennis es la mejor nadie la a podido ganar en un partido como hecho en el país era Francia donde era famosa todo el país ahora se esta preguntando donde se fue ya que desapareció sin que los medios de comunicación se enteraran asi que tienes que tener mucho cuidado que ningún paparazzi ni de la empresa la tome una foto a ella porque luego puede llegar la noticia al país donde vivía antes osea parís y ahí si se nos arma un revuelo ya que su padre quiere que nadie sepa la fama de su hija x un tiempo hasta que se acople bien en la empresa y se pueda defender por si misma

Himeko. Vaya si que es mucho trabajo pero lo hare tendré cuidado en que no la fotografíen para su seguridad bueno eso esta que se pueda defender y pueda defender a la empresa eso es lo que entendí verdad y le tengo que enseñar todo el movimiento de la empresa por el plazo de 3 semanas para su viaje de negocios que tiene preparado y tengo que ir con ella como esta dispuesto ok no hay problema pero dime una cosa a donde te vaz

Sakura. Vaya si que me escuchastes y entendiste muy bien

Bueno me voy a parís a ver como esta los medios de comunicación por la desaparición del príncipe Himemiya y quiero averiguar ya que mi misión también es encontrar a la atletista famosa de parís ya que no ha dado ninguna entrevista privada a ningún medio de comunicación, etc

Himeko. Príncipe ….!? No dijistes que era mujer la hija del jefe porque príncipe?

Sakura. Bueno larga historia del porque en parís le dicen príncipe siendo mujer no le dicen princesa

Veras en el instituto donde estudiaba antes tubo que actuar en el papel de romeo y Julieta y ella actuo de príncipe ya que su fama la acorralaba todos los medios de comunicación fueron a ver la obra con las cámaras de videos etc ya te puedes imaginar aunque ella no quiso a los medios de comunicación en medio ya que ella odia a los intrusos ya que la hija del jefe detesta a los paparazis pero esta vez acepto porque necesitaba reunir fondos y la entrada solo para los medios de comunicación fue de $9000 dolares cada uno aunque para ellos los jefes de los medios de comunicación con tal de tener la exclusiva de ver actuar a la más famosa de parís pagaron sin importar que! Nunca se supo para que el dinero fue gastado pero todos decían que el dinero puso el valor para ver si las empresas de comunicación pagarían por una exclusiva por capricho lo hizo ella

Después se magnificaron con la actuación de su papel del príncipe ya que no tiene dotes solo en tocar el piano jugar tennis también tiene para la actuación y todo lo que grabaron la empresa lo difundio a todo el mundo y parís desde ahí la proclamo el "príncipe Himemiya"

Himeko. Vaya por lo visto tiene un gran record me pregunto como será ya la quisiera conocer tu me dijistes que la conocistes dime almenos algo de ella

Sakura. Ya la vaz a conocer mañana y de ahí para adelante la veras todos los días asi que no te impancientes jajajaja..! oye y esos papeles que tienes que son?

Himeko. Jajajaja..!yo ahora soy la impaciente quien creyera jajaja.. bueno quería decirte una dudas que tengo sobre estos enfoques de estas fotos

Sakura. Haber déjame ver que es….

…

…..

…..

En eso Chikane llega corriendo al empresa sube a la oficina de su padre que pronto va a ser suya cuando ve al padre sentado en el escritorio y Otoha parada alado de el

Padre. Vaya hija mia te veo agitada creo que tomastes mucho aire ya que salistes a tomar aire me dice Otoha- san

Chikane. No es eso padre si fui a tomar aire pero encontré a alguien que me maravillo con su presencia jejej..! :3

Padre. Vaya hija mia primera vez que me dices eso siempre las chicas que te encontrabas y salias con ellas nunca te maravillaron solo dices están bonitas jajajjaja..! como será esa chica que me imagino que es una chica conociéndote hija mia

Chikane. Que te puedo decir padre tu ya me conoces ajajaja..! pues si si la vieras es hermosa tiene unos ojos hermosos que cautivarían las mirada cualquiera que mirase sus hermosos ojos

Padre. Hay hija mia parece que fuera amor a primera vista ñ.ñ

Chikane. A a amo r…! `Pero no nunca me eh enamorado solo unos vaciles pero nunca me enamore de nadie ya que mis relaciones no duran mucho tiempo máximo 1 semana luego me aburro y cambio

Padre. Hay hija mia todavía te falta aprender, pero cambiando de tema perdona hija no escucharte pero tengo que arreglar unos negocios para que queden todo claro ya que quiero ver como te desenvuelves en la empresa Himemiya

Y verte orgullo como siempre lo eh estado de ti hija mia

Chikane. Lo se padre estaras orgulloso de mi

Padre. Lo se hija mia lo se (saliendo de la silla abrazando a su hija)

Pero ten cuidado no tienes que ser vista por ningún medio de comunicación acuérdate por los menos ten cuidado estos 4 meses mínimo ya que si la empresa se entera tu país que la famosa que desapareció repetidamente sin dejar rastros esta aca en tokio y siendo la nueva presidenta de la empresa Himemiya que sigue con el negocio de la familia no tendras una vida tranquila aquí en tokio ya que alla te perseguían a cualquier lugar que ibas y odiabas eso

Chikane. Tranquilo padre tu deja todo en mis manos yo puedo con todo para algo soy Himemiya ;)

Padre. Esa es mi hija con ese intusiasmos me alegras el día entonces me puedo ir tranquilamente hija mia entonces hablare con unos socios que tengo unos asuntos pendientes cualquier cosa esta Otoha-san cuando tengas un problema con un socio habla con ella, ella ya sabe que hacer y por cierto antes que se me olvide para que aprendas el movimiento de la empresa mi mano derecha te dejara a su asistente y mañana vendrá para que la conozcas y te familiarices con la empresa antes del viaje después de 3 semanas que tienes que hablar con los socios, etc

Entonces hija mia me despido de ti y cuídate mucho ok te dejo encargado el negocio familiar tradicional de nuestra familia Chikane ;)nos vemos dentro de un mes hija mia!

Chikane. que tengas un buen viaje padre cuídate nos vemos pronto y yo cuidare de la empresa no hay problema

….

En eso el padre sale y le acompaña Otoha-san a la salida del edificio y en eso se queda Chikane pensando..

Amor a primera vista ehh..? este padre y sus ocurrencia jajaja..

Himeko que hermoso nombre me pregunto si estará saliendo con alguien justo ahora alguien tan bella si debe salir con alguien pero bueno ahora no tengo que pensar en el amor sino en el trabajo

….

…

….

En eso Himeko sigue hablando con sakura explicándole sobre unas dudas que tenia Himeko de unas fotos

…

Sakura. Ya veo los errores no se porque no se dieron cuenta hasta ahora, igualmente desde mañana vaz a estar a cargo de todo esto ya que ocupas mi puesto

Himeko. Ahhh..! ya entonces yo arreglo todo en el empresa para que este en orden todo =) mañana mismo ;)

Sakura. Entonces aclarado todo me voy ya que tengo muchas cosas que hacer ok hasta luego =)

Himeko. Sip suerte también y nos veremos pronto y cualquier duda te llamo ;)

Sakura. Claro tienes todo mi apoyo bueno me voy me voy hasta luego

….

En eso se levanta de las sillas y se dan un abrazo de despedida diciéndose suerte a cada una

….

Himeko. Vaya parece que hoy a sido un día de muchas sorpresas de puro trabajo jejeje.. y mañana va hacer un día muy trabajoso

Me pregunto que será de Chikane de donde será quisiera verla de nuevo :3 ñ.ñ tiene algo en ella que no se qué es algo que me tranquiliza vaya que raro solo la vi una vez y este sentimiento me surge aunque nunca eh sentido esto x nadie que será?

Ahhh..? cierto tengo que apresurarme a llegar a la casa rápido me espera makoto en la casa jejeje.. casi m olvido de ella jejeje.. mejor me doy prisa..

CONTINUARA...

Ojala les haya gustado esta historia..


End file.
